childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Colclough
}} J.R.R. Tolkien and new pages Thanks for your J.R.R. Tolkien page - it is excellent! I would just like to point out a couple of things; *please use the buttons on the main page for creating new articles - the buttons come up with an automatic structure to use. *and also could you categorise your pages? Do this by putting Category:name where "name" is what the category is called. So J.R.R. Tolkine could go in Category:Authors, Category:Fantasy, Category:Age 13-16 etc. Thanks for your edits and I hope to see you back soon! 07:21, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Edits Thanks for your edits. They are really, really good!!! And I'm glad you bothered to use the buttons on the main page - it is suprising how many people ignore me completely! Anyway, your The Lord of the Rings page is well written, uses the right headings, is categorised, uses everything correctly - really good. Just as a side-note, it would be great if you'd like to put a review on of The Lord of the Rings (if you have read it) as the reviews is the wiki's single most important thing. You never know, if your write a good one, it might get featured on the main page! Thanks loads for your edits, and I hope to see you again soon. 18:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks loads for your edits and new pages! I'm really glad somebody else is interested :) I haven't had many people who were happy to enter into the spirit of the thing... :::By the way, when using the Infobox, for things that either don't exist or you don't know (e.g. a following book for The Return of the King then just leave the space after the equals sign blank. This automatically blanks the row so that it doesn't come up on the screen. (Make use of that - it took me ages to get it working!) :::If there's anything that you want to talk about, talk to me here!. I don't bite, and I'd be really glad to hear your views on the wiki, as I don't really know whether other people like it... It would be great to get somebody else's views. 19:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Book Categories Thanks a lot for arranging those categories alphabetically! It was on my list of "tedious things to do", but you've done it for me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 11:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::you're welcome 8] i actually enjoy that sort of thing sometimes... i'm a bit nerdy like that... The Colclough 19:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for reverting that vandalism - I have now blocked that IP, so he won't be back again. 18:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Review for The Screwtape Letters I have just nominated your review for The Screwtape Letters to be featured on the main page as a featured review. You can vote for (or against, although why you would want I don't know!) at Children's Books Wiki:Featured review/2009. I have voted for! 19:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Narnia reading order comparison graph Thanks so much for the reading order comparison! It is so much better than the table, because you can see exactly how the different books relate to one another, and how their position changes via those route lines. Brilliant! I have included it in the article - let me know if it looks okay. The only thing I would say is: on my screen, at least, the colour of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader and The Silver Chair is pretty much identical. Would it be an idea to change one of those colours? Anyway, it's a really great addition to the article. As the admin here, it really encourages me to see other people actively using the resource, so thanks! 20:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Really glad you liked it! Re: colours, I calculated them mathematically, and there should be as much difference between VOTDT and TSC as there is between PC and VOTDT, on a properly adjusted monitor. But I could alter it to make TSC a bit greener if you like. --The Colclough 18:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) **It's probably just my personal preference, but VDT and TSC look rather similar, so a little more green would look better to me. But I don't mind that much, it looks great either way. 19:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:can't create new page Hello, The issue with creating pages was a problem I ran into as well. Basically, it was a small bug with how the new Wikia editor interacted with the messages that I'd set up to be displayed at the top of the page. However, I contacted the Wikia staff, and they have fixed the problem, so we should be fine now; you should see me editing some bits and pieces over the next few days. Thanks for your continued contributions! 20:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC)